Time Ninja weirdness
by KamenRiderFanfiction
Summary: Rated T for the time ninja. On Hiatus.
1. Dream 1

**Me: I am BACK! But since I have been training as a ninja -the reason I have done nothing on facfiction for a long time (the real reason is because of writersblock)- I am now Jacob... THE NINJA OF TIME!**

**Writersblock: Jakenaster... you will never make or update a story ever again!**

**Me: I'm Jacob the ninja of time! *throws Writersblock out window***

**Writersblock: I WILL BE BACK!**

**Kai: Why did you him out a window?**

**Me: That is what I do to everyone I hate as much as Writersblock.**

**Kai: Okaaaay...?**

**Me: I should put that in this story.**

**Cole: Why would you want do that?**

**Me: Because the story is called Time Ninja Weirdness!**

**Disclaimer: Jakenaster-**

**Me: My name is Jacob the time ninja, or Timeninja for short.**

**Disclaimer: Timeninja does not own Ninjago.**

**Talking: "talk"**

**Thinking: **_**'think'**_

(Jacob's Bio)

Gender: Boy.

Ninja outfit: Bronze version of Ninjago rebooted outfit, the word time in silver on back.

Hair: Bronze.

Eyes: Red.

(Start the story)

"We meet again!" Someone said as Jacob turned around.

"Writersblock! What are you doing here?" Jacob said to Writersblock (Writersblock is a grey orb of energy, and he is the Overlord's cousin)

"To destroy you Jakenaster!" Writersblock said.

"My name is Jacob!" Jacob said, then he threw Writersblock out a window.

"Won't the Overlord be mad at you since you threw Writersblock out a window?" Kai said.

"Me and my brother both hate Writersblock." Jacob said.

"The Overlord is your brother!" Kai said.

"Yes!" Jacob said.

"So you know why the Overlord hates the first spinjitzu master?" Kai asked.

"Yes!" Jacob said.

(start flashback)

"Why do you hate the Spinjitzu Master so much?" A bronze dragon with red eyes (Jakenaster (Jacob)) asked a black dragon with red eyes (the Overlord).

"Because he said I was creepy, and he didn't give me any golden energy so I can become a human." The Overlord said.

(end flashback)

(The next day)

"Hey guys, my brother is going to live with us!" Jacob said, then the Golden Master walked into the room.

"What is he doing here!?" Jay said.

"I just told you." Jacob said.

"He is your brother!" Cole said.

"Yes!" Jacob said.

**Me: Bye!**


	2. Dream 2

**Disclaimer: Timeninja doesn't own Ninjago.**

**Talking: "talk"**

**Thinking: **_**'think'**_

(Last time on Time ninja weirdness...)

"My brother is going to live with us!" Jacob said, then the Golden master walked into the room.

"He is your brother!" Cole said.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob said to Writersblock.

"To destroy you!" Writersblock said.

(start the story)

(In an unknown place)

"Everyone that hates me will pay... with their life! And I know the army that will help me. I call upon the army that lives in the darkness to come out to fight! I ask the shadows to come to life! Army of shadows... fight for your new master!" Writersblock said.

(With Jacob and the ninja)

Sensei Wu walked into the room.

"Ninja, someone has used the forbidden arts of shadowjitzu and darkjitzu to create an army of living shadows." He said.

"Shadowjitzu? Darkjitzu?" Jay said.

"Shadowjitzu gives the user the power to control shadows and turn shadows into wepons. Darkjitzu gives the user dark powers, and one of those powers is to bring shadows to life." Wu said.

"Writersblock use to practice shadowjitzu and darkjitzu." Jacob said.

"We must learn the art of lightjitzu to fight the army before Writersblock is done making the army." Wu said.

"What is lightjitzu, and why do we need it fight the army?" Cole asked.

"The powers of darkjitzu is actually the use of pure raw darkness -a dark force that is enven stronger then dark matter-, and the only thing that can counter it is pure raw light -a force that is stronger then golden power-." Sensei said.

"So there is a power that is even stronger then mine?" Lloyd said.

"Yes, and you can only use it when your heart and mind act as one." Wu said, then his eyes went wide.

"I fear that some of Writersblock's army is already attacking New Ninjago city!" He said.

(New Ninjago city)

The living shadows looked like ninja, but they were pure black and had red eyes. Kai tried to punch one, and it went right through the shadow ninja, but Kai was knocked back three feet when the shadow ninja.

"That is NOT fair!" Kai said, then the shadow ninja turned into him, but it was still pure black and it still had red eyes.

"That is NOT fair!" It said in a dark and twisted version of Kai's voice.

"Why did you turn into me?" Kai asked.

"Master gave some of us the power to turn into a shadow version of you ninja, so I'm like an exact copy of you, but more evil, and I will also have your elemental powers if master makes me something more then your shadow, an anti-ninja." Shadow-Kai said.

_'My heart tells me fight right now, but my mind tells to run away to fight another day. Wait, a lot of people will be killed if I run away, so I can't run away, my mind and heart tell me to fight with all I got!' _Kai thought, then he was engulfed in a white light, and he was in a new suit when the light died down. It was a white version of his ninjago rebooted suit, but the left sleeve was red, there was a red flame on the back, and there was a red bracelet on his right wrist.

"COPY THIS!" Kai said as he punched Shadow-Kai, and Shadow-Kai was knocked back four feet.

"Retreat!" Shadow-Kai said as he went into a shadow and disappeared.

(Unknown place)

"I failed master, the red ninja unlocked the power of lightjitzu." Shadow-Kai said.

"I can feel that you want revenge. Let it flow through your veins, let it take over, let it morph you into a warrior that has a fire that is fuelled with the want for revenge!" Writersblock said, then Shadow-Kai's ninja suit became crimson.

"Kai... I will get my revenge!" Anti-Kai said.

**Me: It looks like Kai is the first to unlock the power of lightjitzu. Will Anti-Kai get his revenge, who will be next to unlock the power of lightjitzu, and will Writersblock ever learn that no one likes him? Find out on the next episode of Time ninja weirdness!**


	3. Dream 3

**Disclaimer: Timeninja does not own Ninjago.**

(Last time on Time ninja weirdness...)

"Someone has used darkjitzu and shadowjitzu to make a living shadow army." Wu said.

"There is a power stronger then mine." Lloyd said.

"Lightjitzu." Wu said.

When the light died down Kai had a new suit. It looked the one from rebooted, but it was white, the left sleeve was red, there was a red flame on the back, and there was a red bracelet on his right wrist.

Shadow-Kai's ninja suit became crimson.

"Kai... I will have my revenge!" Anti-Kai said.

(play ninjago "after the blackout")

There is a red tornado, it turns into Kai (lightjitzu suit), Kai's name appears in red.

(Cole)

There is a brown tornado, it turns into Cole (rebooted suit), his name appears in brown.

(Zane)

There is a white tornado, it turns into Zane (rebooted suit), his name appears in ice blue.

(Jay)

There is a blue tornado, it turns into Jay (rebooted suit), his name appears in blue.

(Lloyd)

There is a green tornado, it turns into Lloyd (rebooted suit), his name appears in green.

(Jacob)

There is a bronze tornado, it turns into Jacob, his name appears in bronze.

(Anti-Kai)

There is a crimson tornado, it turns into Anti-Kai, his name appears in crimson.

(other)

There is Nya, Wu, Garmadon, and the Overlord (golden master), their names appear in white.

(Threat)

Writersblock's shadow ninja army is shown marching, The Threat appears in black.

(Title)

The name of this story appears in bronze.

(Stop ninjago "after the blackout)

(Start the story)

Kai told everyone about his fight with Shadow-Kai.

"I fear lightjitzu may not be enough to stop the army." Wu said.

"Then how will we stop them?" Lloyd asked.

"We must find the seven grand weapons which were used by the first lightjitzu masters." Wu said.

"How are we going to find them?" Kai said.

"By finding the grand scroll, it will show locations of the grand weapons. It is somewhere in the dark caves." Wu said.

(Dark caves)

The Dark caves were dark caves.

"It will take forever to find the grand scroll!" Kai said.

"Too bad you will never you will never get to it." Someone said, then everyone turned around and saw Anti-Kai and some shadow ninja.

"Shadow-Kai!" Kai said.

"It's Anti-Kai now!" Anti-Kai said, then he threw a red fire ball at Kai, but Kai dodged it.

"Guys, go find the grand scroll while I keep them busy!" Kai said.

_'My heart tells me to stay. My mind tells to go. Wait, i'm the leader. My mind and heart tell me to stay!' _Cole thought, then he was engulfed in a white light, and he had a new suit when the light died down. It was a white version of his rebooted suit, but the right sleeve was brown, there was a brown rock on the back, and there was a brown bracelet on his left wrist.

"No, we will keep them busy!" Cole said.

(play ninjago "after the blackout")

Kai threw a red fire ball at Anti-Kai.

(The others)

Ninja that were made of rock came out of the ground.

"These are the guardians of the grand scroll, we must be getting close!" Wu said.

(Kai and Cole)

Anti-Kai dodged, but he was hit with a rock that Cole threw.

"You will pay for that!" Anti-Kai said.

(Others)

"Why are you here?" One of the guardians asked.

"We need the grand scroll to help us find the grand weapons to help us in our war with an army of living shadow." Wu said.

"You speak the truth." The guardian said.

(Kai and Cole)

"Shadow ninja, stop the others from getting the grand scroll!" Anti-Kai said, then the shadow ninja disappeared.

(The others)

The shadow ninja appeared, then the guardians' eyes glowed red.

"Threat detected, destroy threat!" They said.

"Lets go while the guardians take care of the shadow ninja!" Wu said.

(Kai and Cole)

Anti-Kai threw a black fire ball at Cole, but Cole dodged.

(The others)

They were in a cavern, and there was a scroll.

"There it is!" Sensei Wu said.

(Kai and Cole)

"You have 6 seconds before the rest of the army attacks your friends. 6..." Anti-Kai said.

(the others)

A couple of shadow ninja appeared.

"Uh oh." Jay said.

(Anti-Kai)

"5..." Anti-Kai said.

(Kai and Cole)

They ran past some pebbles.

(Anti-Kai)

"4..." He said.

(the others)

Some more shadow ninja appeared.

"This is bad!" Jay yelled.

(Anti-Kai)

"3..." Anti-Kai said.

(Kai and Cole)

"This is bad!" Jay yelled.

(Anti-Kai)

"2..." He said

(The others)

More shadow ninja appeared.

(Kai and Cole)

"I can see them." Cole said.

(Anti-Kai)

"1." He finished.

(Others)

Kai and Cole got into the cavern at the same time the shadow ninja attacked.

_'My heart tells me to help Cole and Kai, but my mind tells me to get the grand scroll and escape. Wait, Cole and Kai will need all the help they can get. My mind and heart tell me to fight.' _Jay thought, then he was engulfed in a white light, and he was in a new suit when the light died down. It looked like a white version of his rebooted suit, but the right sleeve was blue, there was a blue thunder bolt on the back, and there was a blue bracelet on his left wrist.

(3 hours later)

The ninja had beat the shadow ninja and got the grand scroll.

"the first two weapons we must find is the grand fire sword and the grand lightning numchucks... they are somewhere in new york." Wu said.

"I have always wanted to go there!" Jay said.

**Me: Bye!**


	4. Episode 1 part 1

**Just to let you know, the last 3 chapters took place in season 1.**

**Kai: Wait, the Overlord and Llyod were in chapter 1.**

**Timeninja (Jacob the ninja of time): Jacob is the ninja of **_**time**_**. His powers allowed him to subconsciously see into the future, and know about the Overlord and Llyod**

**What the!?**

**Timeninja: This is Time Ninja Wierdness.**

**You are right about that.**

**Disclaimer: Timeni-**

**It is Kamen-rider-fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: Kamen-rider-fanfiction does not own Ninjago.**

(Line break)

Jacob woke up with a gasp. That was his weirdest power infused dream ever, then he gasped as he looked at his clock. It was 10:30, he had overslept.

(Line break)

Jacob gasped for the third time that day when he got to the temple (he lives at his house), it had been burned down.

"I bet it was that fire breathing rhino." Jacob said when...

**"ROOOOAAAAAARRRR!"**

Jacob looked up.

"Timelord, what happened to you." Jacob asked as a brown dragon landed on the ground. Timelord had white wings and two heads, one bronze with a silver horn and blue eyes, and one silver with a bronze horn and green eyes.

"I see you met our dragon."

(Line break)

**Muhahahahaha! Now you have to wait until I make the next chapter to find out what happens... And just to let you know, I am making a serious version of this story.**

**Audience: *gasp***


End file.
